Je t'aime, cherie
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. "La aludida solo procedió a abrazar aun mas fuerte a la rubia, al sentir como le llegaban al corazón y después de un par de minutos donde se termino de convencer que no era un sueño, respondió mirándola a los ojos: -Te amo Ashley. -Y yo a ti Betty." Fem!AshxBetty, Yuri.


**Je t'aime, cherie**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. "La aludida solo procedió a abrazar aun mas fuerte a la rubia, al sentir como le llegaban al corazón y después de un par de minutos donde se termino de convencer que no era un sueño, respondió mirándola a los ojos: -Te amo Ashley. -Y yo a ti Betty." Fem!AshxBetty, Yuri.

 **Nota:** Si acaso se preguntan que es esto, creo que está muy claro: yuri –y lo vuelvo a mencionar, no hablo de la menor de los Kyokugen-. Tenía ganas de hacer una historia donde ponía al chico en su versión femenina, pero no se me ocurrían muchos nombres. Así era hasta que re-encontré un fic donde, entre otras historias, aparecen Ash y Betty en gender bender. Así que de allí tome el nombre de Ashley -gracias **birthy** por la fortuita inspiración-. Sin más que decir por ahora, adelante:

* * *

 **Je t'aime, cherie**

* * *

Nunca se dice "adiós", sino "hasta pronto", porque siempre hay esperanza de un reencuentro, de un retorno.

Y eso lo tenía muy presente Ashley Crimson.

Estaba reflexionando en ello mientras tomaba su capuchino, la chica rubia pecosa, vestida de blusa roja y jeans azules, se hallaba sentada en un café al aire libre en la zona turística de Paris.

Habría deseado que las cosas no fueran así pero no tuvo opción: tuvo que borrar cualquier huella de su existencia durante dos largos años para evitar que el bastardo de su padre y la banda de maleantes que comanda la usaran como muñeca y tomaran el control de todo lo que legalmente le pertenece a la familia Blanctorche.

Y de hablando de...

Betty. Otro tema que hacia mella en su corazón.

Se había enterado de muy buena fuente que ella lloro inconsolablemente cuando había sido dada por muerta en los Alpes franceses. Y desde entonces, hasta este día, vestía de negro en señal de luto.

Sin embargo, debido a su "muerte" pudo descubrir -gracias a la misma fuente- que Elisabeth no solo la apreciaba y quería como una amiga o una hermana...

...sino como algo mas.

Eso la había desconcertado un poco: a la recta y recatada Betty Blanctorche ¿le gustaban las mujeres? Tal vez eso explique porque cada que ella quedaba con verse con un joven nunca pasaba de una cita. E incluso si alguien llegaba a rebasar en esa cita una hora, era un tiempo récord.

Aunque también se había puesto a pensar en su propia actitud: a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad entre ellas -ella ya tiene 18 y aun así Betty le lleva 11 de diferencia-, siempre se molestaba cada que la peliazul salía. Durante mucho tiempo lo atribuyo a un berrinche infantil, hasta el día en que recibió el informe.

Y a partir de allí se pregunto: en realidad, ¿que era Betty para ella?

Era alguien por quien estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar sus comodidades con tal de que no persiguieran sin descanso a la ultima representante de los Blanctorche, después del incendio a la mansión que había acabado con el resto de la familia, llegando a fingir ser una de esos maleantes e incluso desaparecer del mapa con el código secreto de la secreta y casi mística bóveda subterránea de la mansión, con cuyos tres tesoros su bastardo padre y los demás planeaban financiar un golpe de estado que sumiría a Francia en una dictadura peor que en la época jacobina.

Si. Todo hecho hizo, y haría, por SU Betty.

En cuanto la revelación le llego de golpe, tardo un tiempo la rubia en aceptar la verdad, algo reacia hasta que percibió que era la realidad.

El sentimiento era reciproco: estaba enamorada de Elisabeth.

Así que desde su exilio en Shanghái, planifico detalladamente su regreso durante dos difíciles años, hasta este día.

Y hablando de Shanghái, recibe en su smartphone una señal de video llamada. Al reconocer al remitente, decide contestar:

-Hola chicos, ¿como están?

Al otro lado de la línea había tres personas: Shen Woo, Duo Lon y Xiao Lon.

-Bien Ashley- responde a secas el varón de los Lon.

-Aunque extrañamos tus excentricidades aquí- Shen recibe un codazo de los medio hermanos.

-Y a todo esto, ¿como te trata Europa?- añade la mujer del grupo.

-Bueno, si toman en cuenta que legalmente soy un cubo de hielo en los Alpes, no fue fácil llegar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Las escalas Xiao, las escalas que tuve que hacer para que no detectaran el pasaporte falso: Hong Kong, Singapur, Mumbai, El Cairo, Estambul... además de que por lo mismo no podía pisar directamente Francia, así que no tuve más opción que llegar a Dublín. Afortunadamente, tenía un contacto allí...

-¿El viejo Karnoffel?

-¿Quien más?

-Ese tipo... aun tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

-Después hablamos de eso Shen. En fin, el tipo me logro conseguir una lancha para navegar de Dublín a Calais... nunca hubiera imaginado que la navegación fuera tan complicada.

-Lo descubriste a la mala- responde Duo.

-Casi encallo en la costa. Pero logre llegar y el resto del camino vía terrestre. Recuérdenme que arregle mis papeles para poder viajar sin problemas.

-No te preocupes, yo lo apunto- dice Shen fingiendo anotarlo en una libreta invisible.

-Muy gracioso... en fin, deséenme suerte en mi plan y en conquistar el corazón de Betty.

-Suerte.

-Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

-Au revoir.

Una vez que termina la video llamada, procede a terminarse su capuchino, paga y procede a irse:

-Ahora si, a ejecutar el plan...

* * *

 **Esa noche**

La mansión Blanctorche lucia sus mejores galas en esa noche especial donde había una fiesta de disfraces de la alta sociedad donde se recaudarían fondos para las instituciones sociales. Pero Ashley sabia de muy buena fuente -gracias Oswald- que su padre y el resto de ellos planeaban secuestrar a Betty para que -muy probablemente por medio de tortura- les revelara la ubicación de la bóveda. Lo cual seria inútil porque sus padres consideraban que aun no era tiempo de decirle. Es más, si Ashley lo sabe -y eso gracias a mucha investigación a escondidas- es para que no enfocaran su vista en Betty.

Así que después de unas llamadas anónimas a la policía francesa -y rezando porque no envíen a alguien tan torpe como al Inspector Closseau...- decide entrar en acción, ocultando en zonas especificas de su vestido color rojo con vivos en negro un par de pistolas y otro par de dagas, todas ellas de color verde -hubiera preferido moradas o mejor aun de un color menos llamativo, pero eran las disponibles-. Ahora, se pone un antifaz color crema, y esta lista para la acción.

Ahora sí, era hora de cruzar esa puerta.

Logra introducirse a la fiesta, y mientras trata de buscar discretamente a su progenitor para detenerlo, logra distinguir una mirada fija sobre ella: era la del viejo mayordomo de la familia, Jacques, quien aun con el antifaz, la reconoce y esta atónito de verla viva. De manera discreta, Ashley le hace señas de que no diga nada por el momento, a lo que aun asombrado, asiente.

Sigue caminando hasta que logra ver a la persona que tanto buscaba, con un vestido negro... junto con la persona que quería detener, con un ridículo traje blanco, que farsante:

-Ya se lo comente señor Saiki, los terrenos no están a la venta.

-Y yo le dije que los obtendré, ¡no importa lo que se me atraviese!

Ashley, indignada, decide que es hora de actuar:

-Señor, si la dama ha dicho que no, debe respetar su decisión.

-¿Tu quien te crees para meterte?

Junto con eso, Saiki se prepara para golpearla, pero la rubia esquiva el golpe, además de aprovechar el impulso para desarmarlo con la mano derecha, tomar una daga verde con la izquierda y dejarlo de rodillas -gracias entrenamiento con Shen y los hermanos Lon-.

-Preguntas quien soy... soy alguien a quien quisiste usar, para abrir la bóveda, sacar los tres tesoros y financiar un golpe de estado que degeneraría en una dictadura... pero no me usaras mas, papi.

En eso, se quita su antifaz revelando su verdadera identidad:

-A... A... Ashley...- Betty no salía de su asombro.

En eso varios policías entraron para llevarse a Saiki y a sus secuaces por el delito de golpe de estado, mientras Ashley fue a brindar sus declaraciones, con tal de aclarar el asunto.

-No te preocupes Betty, volveré.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Elisabeth se encontraba pensativa a la entrada de la mansión mirando al atardecer, aun aturdida por el torbellino de acontecimientos de las últimas horas: descubrir que su amiga -y amor platónico- estuvo viva todos estos años, una bóveda de la que no tenía idea, el intento de un golpe de estado, y que esa "amiga" la salvara de la tragedia.

Siguió observando el atardecer hasta que vio a una figura de cabellera rubia y aun con el vestido de anoche, entrar a los terrenos de la mansión.

Betty no pudo -ni quiso- controlar sus emociones para correr hacia ella y abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-¡Ashley, Ashley! Estas viva, ¿como?

-Es una larga historia. Poco a poco la iré contando. Pero de entrada puedo decir: legalmente volví a la vida.

Betty la mira molesta ante esa expresión;

-Bien, ya lo entendí, mal chiste. Aunque ten por seguro: no importa lo que se atraviese, haré lo que sea para cuidarte.

-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer así, por favor, no más.

-Descuida, lo peor ya paso. Nunca más te dejare.

Ante eso, procedieron a mirarse a los ojos, soltando de a poco ese amor contenido que por las razones ya mencionadas no podían demostrar. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que Ashley unió los labios de Betty con los suyos.

Ambas habían soñado con ese momento, en especial la peliazul, quien no esperaba disfrutar de algo como esto en vida. El beso se iba intensificando, muestra de todo el tiempo que habían deseado este beso, hasta que empezó a faltarles el aire y se tuvieron que separar.

-Sabes, hay algo que te quiero decir. Antes no lo dije porque era una chica inmadura, pero ahora puedo expresarlo con todo mi ser...

Elisabeth quedo expectante de la respuesta:

-Je t'aime, cherie.

La aludida solo procedió a abrazar aun más fuerte a la rubia, al sentir como le llegaban al corazón y después de un par de minutos donde se termino de convencer que no era un sueño, respondió mirándola a los ojos:

-Te amo Ashley.

-Y yo a ti Betty.

Con eso, se dieron otro beso, beso que junto con el atardecer de fondo, sellaban el inicio de una nueva vida juntas, donde ya no se separarían jamás.

Habían sufrido mucho, en todos los sentidos. Ahora era tiempo de que dos almas desgarradas sanaran juntas, y supieran todo lo ocurrido en ese transcurso que no estuvieron lado a lado, empezando a revelarlo la pecosa mientras se dirigían a su próximamente nido de amor:

-Por cierto Ashley, ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Te sorprenderías Betty, de entrada te digo: Shanghái te va a encantar...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado?**

 **Estoy pensando en escribir mas fics de género yuri, pero estoy lidiando con la dificultad de la adaptación de los nombres de personajes a su versión femenina –principalmente nombres orientales-.**

 **Si acaso por el momento tengo de nombres algunos como Terri o Ryoko. Si alguien descubre o sugiere alguno estaré muy agradecido por los nombres.**

 **Por cierto, también me podrían decir si quisieran algo de lemon yuri del sabroso entre Ashley y Betty…**

 **Piénsenlo** **, no estaría mal…**

 **Bien raza, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
